


Alert

by Seiya234



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, don't fuck with grunkle stan yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last place Stan expected to see those agents following him around was at the mall.</p><p>On the other hand, considering he could have taught them a lesson or five in subtlety, perhaps he shouldn't be surprised at all.</p><p>(minor spoilers for Soos and the Real Girl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alert

Stan had been noticing them. At the recital, lurking around the corner at the grocery store, sending their rookies in half-assed ‘tourist’ gear to scope the shop out.

He couldn’t even be mad at Dipper for further attracting their attention. He was only 12 and despite what his journal said, was still far too trusting for his good. Trusting enough to believe him when Stan said he knew nothing else about the town and moving on now.

Point being, this was the first time he had caught them out when he was with the kids.

They wanted to mess with him? Fine. God knew he had his share of secrets….done his share of things that haunted him in the early hours of the morning sometimes. There was blood on his hands,and he knew the day would come when he would have to pay for all the things he had done.

(not that he wouldn’t go down without a fight, mind you)

But messing with the kids? They weren’t a part of this. (well, except for that whole ‘raising the dead’ thing but y’know, youthful indiscretions and all)

He was willing to let things lie up until now, to keep playing the hack, but today?

He made eye contact with the moustached one…Powers was it?

Today he was done playing games.

**Author's Note:**

> From the screenshot that both shows Agents Powers and Trigger at the mall and Stan looking at them.
> 
> Stan knows what's up y'all.


End file.
